Welcome to Monster High!
Description The Turtles had come to study for first time in their lives! Summary In the Old Abandoned Subway of New York, in the Shellraiser... "Oh, yeah! School, here we come!" Mikey cheered. "Nah... sounds like a boring pit for me..." said Raph. "Well... Sensei wants us to be like April and Casey. Normal teenagers, you know." said Leo. "Because it's normal! That's why it sounds boring to me!" said Raph. "Oh come on! How bad it can be, Raph? My opportunity to show other mutants about my intelligent had come! HAHA! This going to be awesome!" said Donnie. "Good for you but not for me. School is nothing but a pit of boring for me." said Raph while Leo drives to where Casey and April are standing. "Alright, April. Kraang Portal activated in three... two... one..." said Leo and April activates the Kraang Portal, open the triangle portal and the Turtles drive the Shellraiser into the portal. "Good luck, guys..." said Casey. "Hope they will be okay..." said April. At New Salem, on the Street... *BANG!* "AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the Turtles. "Ooh..." Mikey groaned in pain. "Is anybody hurt?" asked Leo. "Nope." said Donnie. "I'm okay..." said Raph while still feeling a bit dizzy. "But I think my chocolate with extra jellybeans pizza is about to come out..." said Mikey. "Now, let's head to school..." said Leo and he's drive to the school that Master Splinter want them to go, Monster High. Later, at Monster High... "Alright guys, here we are..." said Leo and he's parked the Shellraiser at the parking line. "First day at school! Yeah boy!" said Mikey and he's run out from the Shellraiser with his brothers are walking follow him. "Well... where are all people?" asked Leo. "Sound like any of us can give you that answer, Leo." said Donnie. "Just go in already! I want this day to end so I can go back to New York and kick the Kraang butts!" said Raph and he's open the door and go inside. They saw nothing but the empty hall and the plate that said "go to the gym" to them. "Go to the Gym?" asked Donnie. "Why they want us to go to the Gym?" asked Leo. "Maybe the welcome party for us!" said Mikey. "Mikey! Seriously?" asked Raph. "Oh come on! Can it be the other thing?" asked Mikey. "Well... as that we have no other thing to do. We should go." said Donnie. "Nah... fine... but if they have the drastic things in their welcome party. Their faces are going to need some shells to hide their faces!" said Raph and he's walk with his brothers to the Gym. They walk to the door of the Gym, open it and find nothing in there but darkness. Leo orders everyone to prepare their weapons. They slowly walking into the Gym and then the light open up around all four of them and they immediately act "all four backs hit" and ready to attack. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No need of those!" said Female Voice and he's walk into the light, show to be a girl version of Frankenstein's monster and then the colorful light happen with a Disco Ball upon the ceiling. The students and teachers of Monster High appear out from the darkness with the cheer for the Turtles. "Welcome to Monster High, and I'm Frankie Stein." said Frankie and she's give her hand to shake and Leo shakes and accidentally makes it drop out from her arm. "Oh sorry!" said Leo. "No worry! It's not hurt." said Frankie and Mikey is looking around and see many pizzas at the tables and that make his eyes go wide. "PIZZA!" shouted Mikey and he's quickly run to stuffed his mouth with pizzas. "So... it is just an ordinary party..." said Donnie. "No anything terrified..." said Leo. "So Raph. Wanna go get some drinks with me or-" said Donnie and he's quickly stop talk when he's see that Raph is not listening to him. He sees that Raph is looking at something. And when Donnie looks at the direction where he's looking at, he's saw a werewolf girl is talking with a pink vampire girl. In Raph's eyes, everything is glowing. especially when he's looking at the werewolf girl named Clawdeen. Then Leo sees a beautiful mummy and he sits and stares at the princess herself Cleopatra De Nile. His jaw drops to the fllor and he sits and stares for a while then he walks over to her and they chat about the afterlife and then Leo gets them a drink and they dance the night away. Trivia *The Turtles had come to Monster High for first time. *Raph got a crush on Clawdeen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1